


Soulmates a Nick!LuciferxReader story

by Golden_eyed_Hawk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eyed_Hawk/pseuds/Golden_eyed_Hawk
Summary: You first spotted him at the diner, waiting tables. You had no idea exactly who or what he was.





	

You're sitting in a restaurant, a soda leaving a water ring on the table in front of you. You take a drink of the soda and just as you swallow a waitress comes over. "What would you like to eat hon?" She asks. You frown a bit, not caring much for strangers calling you 'hon' but you ignore it and order a burger and fries. You're here for dinner and you don't mind going out to eat on your own. Something catches your eye as you take another sip of your drink. You toy with the straw and find yourself watching the sandy haired man dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt who was waiting on a table just a short way away. He was handsome and his movements as he set the tray on a stand and delivered plates of food to people were smooth. You found yourself wondering what his name was, but your waitress interrupted your thoughts by setting a plate and a bottle of ketchup down in front of you. "Here ya go." She says, you thank her, shaking your head slightly. "I saw that." The waitress jokes. "You were watching Nick. He is a handsome boy." She said and then left, leaving you to your meal.

You put a bit of ketchup on your burger and take a bite, it was good. Your eyes wander around the dining area, hoping to catch another glimpse of Nick as you munch on a fry. He was nowhere to be seen. You mentally shrug it off and return to your meal as someone sits in the chair opposite you. "Hello." Comes a pleasant male voice, and you look up to find Nick sitting across from you. You're not sure what to say, but you manage a "Hi" and a smile. Nick reaches over and steals a fry. "Hey." You protest. He smiles as he eats the fry. "I'm Nick." He says, introducing himself. You introduce yourself in return. "I've seen you in here before." Nick says, and you feel a blush creeping up your cheeks. Apparently, he'd noticed you before and you'd only just noticed him tonight. "R-really? I just noticed you tonight." You stammer. "I usually clean up tables instead of waiting on them." He explains. "Ah, so you're usually Nick the cute bus-boy instead of Nick the cute waiter." You say flashing a smile. He chuckles and you blush when you realize that you just admitted to him that you think he's cute. "I just got off work. Maybe we can do something sometime?" Nick asks. "That would be nice." You answer. Nick pulls a small notepad from his apron and writes his phone number down and hands the piece of paper to you. "There you go." He said and hands you the pen. You write your number on part of the paper and tear it in half, handing it to Nick with a smile. Nick tucks it into his apron, "It was nice to meet you." He said as he stood and left. You finish your meal and go home.

A few days later you get a call from Nick, you make plans to go out together this weekend. You meet up at a club, and from the beginning of the date Nick seems different. Maybe he wasn't, after all you didn't know him that well. His blue-gray eyes seemed to twinkle differently than they had when you met him at the restaurant, but maybe it was just the lights. The date goes well and you two are standing outside chatting by your vehicles when you ask, "Just curious, what's your full name?" He looks slightly awkward but answers, "I prefer for people to call me Nick but my name's actually Lucifer." Your eyes widen in surprise. "And reactions like that is why I don't tell people that. Or show them what I'd like to show you." He said, sort of leaning against the hood of his car. "What is it?" You ask, honestly curious. Nick lifts his hand and touches your forehead, and suddenly the two of you are standing in a well-furnished apartment instead of in the parking lot where you had just been. You take a step back from him "What, where are we? How the hell did you do that?" You ask. "We're in my apartment. I was able to do that because..." Nick, you refused to think of him as Lucifer, paused and took a breath before finishing his sentence. "Because I have certain powers. Teleportation is one of them." You were trying not to freak out. Nick had worn a nice button-down shirt and black jeans tonight for your date, and he was undoing his shirt. "What are you doing now?" You ask, your voice sounding a bit panicked. "I said I wanted to show you something. I can't show you with my shirt on." He says, laying his shirt over a chair and taking a deep breath. "Look at me please." He asks, trying to meet your eyes. You look at his and he takes a deep breath and flexes his shoulders slightly. You can't believe your eyes at the sight of a pair of wings spreading from his back, they were beautiful. "You have wings? You're an angel?" You ask. He nods and dematerializes his wings. "I am an angel. Just as I told you before, my name is Lucifer. I'm fallen and bound to earth now." He said and turns before shrugging back into his shirt. You see his back before he puts his shirt on, while the wings you had seen hadn't had much color the ones tattooed on his back were full color, white and red. "Why? Why don't you tell people your real name?" you ask. "Because it would terrify them, just as it scared you when I told you. They hear the name Lucifer and think of evil and ultimate rebellion." He says, turning and looking at you, shirt still open. "I'm sorry for my reaction. Your wings, both pair, the ones you showed me and the tattooed pair are beautiful. You're beautiful." You say, walking over to him and putting your arms around him. "You know almost as many people hear that name and think of the devil." You say, looking up at him with a smile. He grins back. "Well for an Angel, I do have a bit of a mischievous side. some might say devilish even though I’m not evil." He puts his arms around you, holding you close. You feel your feet leave the ground as you rest your head against his chest. You look up at him and he looks at you, meeting your gaze. Your lips meet in a kiss as you turn in a circle midair before touching back down on the carpet. When the kiss is broken, you smile at him, "You take people flying, or hovering during a kiss often?" You joke. He shakes his head, "No, you're the only one in a long time that I've dared tell that I'm an angel, or tell my real name, let alone show my wings to." He says, arms still around you. He kisses you again and there's a silver, shimmering light around the two of you. When he finally pulls back the shimmering silver light is still there around you, dancing across your skin. "What is that?" You ask, watching the silver light as it finally fades. Nick has an odd smile, "Soul mates. That was the universe marking us as an intended couple." "Do Angels have souls?" You ask before you can stop yourself. "Well, my grace, what makes me an angel reacted to your soul and apparently, my Grace and your soul are intended to be bonded. Soul mates is a simpler way of putting it." He explained. You feel connected to this man, this Angel in a way you didn't believe was possible a week ago.


End file.
